


Pegged With The Task

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry, Harry Has Mates, Harry Potter - Freeform, More tags to be added, Smart Harry Potter, Young Harry Potter, calileane wizarding challenges, to be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: He wasn’t born at the end of the month, he was born at midnight, the beginning of the next month.





	1. Midnight

He wasn’t born at the end of the month, he was born at midnight, the beginning of the next month. His magical presence brought many creatures, big, small, good, bad, to the perfectly normal house on 4 Privet Drive. This magical 6 year old was currently cooking breakfast. He had to wake up early to have it prepared for Dudley, then clean the bathrooms, then weed the plants, then cook lunch, then clean the table, then load the laundry, then put away the laundry, then about 10 more things before he can rest in his small room at the bottom of the stairs. Petunia chose that moment to come down and scold him for not being done, saying nothing about how it was his birthday, and complaining about his ruggedness, even though he wasn’t allowed to shower until 4 days. He, for some reason, even after being used to the bullying, got furious. His face red as a tomato, he threw the pan onto the oven and stomped to the door, yelling, “Fowget it! I am never coming back!”

 

The little 6 year old sat down on the curb, pouting. He was lost, as he never got to go anywhere with his aunt and uncle. The only thing he could see is the big gloomy cloud destined to send rain. He sighed, and walked around, admiring the shops. He stopped at a very old looking one, something called Weaky Cauwdron, and entered. Very tall giants were there, talking and dancing, and It scared him. He backed up to the wall, and hit the brick. It slowly opened, and Harry gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Harry goes to The Bank.


	2. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small human put a blank parchment in the blood, and, slowly, blood red letters formed a Basic Insurance Test:

Everything is lively, everyone is moving and watching, and doing. He walked down the road, to the main attraction: the ginormous building in the center of the alley. It was called... Something Bank. Harry ran, excited. He knew what a bank was! Vernon talked about it all the time! Something to do with pounds. He walked up to the bank, entered, and walked up to the people his size. They were funny, and their voices sound monotonous, not that he knew that word. The banker said, “Ah, Mister Potter, so soon? Give me a piece of your hair please so we can check it is you.” Harry pulled off his hair, and after a quick check and a conversation about why he’s here, Harry Potter set off into a separate room to get his vaults opened. He got the knife and cut his finger slightly, blood dripping into the bowl underneath. The small human put a blank parchment in the blood, and, slowly, blood red letters formed a Basic Insurance Test:

 

**Name** : Harry James Potter

 

**Parents** : James Potter, Lily Potter (Evans)

 

**Titles** :Heir to the house of Evered, Heir to the most ancient house of Peverell, Heir of the ancient and noble house of Slytherin, Heir of the ancient and noble house of Potter, Heir to the ancient and noble house of Black

 

**Magical** **Abilities** :

Parseltongue - 85% Blocked

Mate Magic - 100% Blocked

Mates - 100% Blocked

Animagus - 100% Blocked

Wandless Magic - 74% Blocked

Accidental Magic - 77% Blocked

Magic - 82% Blocked

 

**All** **Blocked** **by** \- **Albus** **Dumbledore**

 

**Magical**   **Effects** :

Stupidity - 92%

Loyalty to Gryffindor

Loyalty to Dumbledore

Loyalty to Weasley Family

Loyalty to Hermione

Loyalty to Dursleys

Love to Ginny

Hate to Draco

Hate to Slytherin

Hate to Voldemort

Hate to Dursleys

Needs Love: 100%

Needs Support: 100%

 

**All** **affects** **start** **when** **contact** **to** **person** / **thing**.

 

**Mates** :

Human - Unknown

Centaur - Unknown

Griffin - Unknown

Merman/Maid - Unknown

 

**Creature** **Insurance** :

Pterippus (Pegasus)

 

**Magical** **Items** :

Wand - Unmade

Hat - Not Found

Familiar - Not Found

Pet - Not Found

Mates - (0) Found

Homes - Cupboard

 

**Speaker** **Powers** :

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Parselmagus

 

**ALL** **BLOCKED**

 

He looked at all the information, not understanding most of it. The tiny human frowned, and asked if he wanted a Advanced Insurance Test. He obviously nodded. What a day this has became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Harry gets his Advanced Creature Insurance.


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He noticed people were staring at him, so he looked down at his chest, only to see his old clothes, he shrugged, and reached back to scratch his back, when he felt the soft feathers.

**Name** : Harry James Potter

 

**Relatives** : James Potter - Dead, Lily Potter - Dead, Petunia - Magically Disowned, Vernon - Magically Disowned, Sirius Black - Godfather

 

**Titles** **And** **Homes** :

Heir to the house of Evered - Hogwarts Castle - Ravenclaw, Hogwarts Castle - Hufflepuff, Beach House, Lord Evered.

Heir to the most ancient house of Peverell - None, Lord Peverell.

Heir of the ancient and noble house of Slytherin - Hogwarts Castle - Slytherin, Lord Slytherin.

Heir of the ancient and noble house of Potter - Hogwarts Castle - Griffindor, Potter Mansion, Lord Potter.

Heir to the ancient and noble house of Black - None, Lord Black.

 

**Magical** **Abilities** :

Parseltongue (Snake speech, extremely rare) - 85% Blocked - House of Potter, Black, Slytherin

Mate Magic (Communicate mentally with mate(s), rare) - 100% Blocked

Mates (People you fit perfect with, common) - 100% Blocked

Animagus (Change into certain animal, rare) - 100% Blocked - Parental

Wandless Magic (Rare) - 74% Blocked

Accidental Magic (Super common) - 77% Blocked

Magic - 82% Blocked

 

**All** **Blocked** **by -** **Albus** **Dumbledore** , **Headmaster** **at** **Hogwarts**

 

**Magical** **Effects** :

Stupidity - 92% (Jumping into dangerous situations and being oblivious)

Loyalty to Gryffindor

Loyalty to Dumbledore

Loyalty to Weasley Family

Loyalty to Hermione

Loyalty to Dursleys

Love to Ginny

Hate to Draco (Possibly Mate)

Hate to Slytherin

Hate to Voldemort

Hate to Dursleys

Needs Love: 100%

Needs Support: 100%

 

All affects start when contact to person/thing.

 

**Mates** :

Human - Unknown (6 years)

Centaur - Unknown (5 years)

Griffin - Unknown (6 years)

Merman/Maid - Unknown (8 years)

 

**Creature** **Insurance** :

Pterippus (Pegasus)

 

**Magical** **Items** :

Wand - Unmade (Ollivander’s)

Hat - Not Found

Familiar - Not Found

Pet - Not Found (Hedwig)

Mates - (0) Found

Homes - Cupboard (Not suitable)

 

**Speaker** **Powers** :

Parseltongue (Talking snake)

Parselmagic (Snake magic)

Parselmagus (Snake form)

 

**ALL** **BLOCKED**

 

**Blood** :

1% Muggle

40% Magic

59% Controlled (Albus Dumbledore)

~

90% Pureblood

10% Creature

Harry feel asleep after being brought to the ritual chamber, where they will take off the blocks and compulsions.

 

Harry woke up feeling better than ever, and the tiny humans explained they got rid of the blocks and effects. He felt powerful. He exited the bank with his money, thanking the tiny humans. He noticed people were staring at him, so he looked down at his chest, only to see his old clothes, he shrugged, and reached back to scratch his back, when he felt the soft feathers. He jumped, then realized it was only him. He looked in the nearest mirror, and his eyes were still green, but his hair was red and he had light red wings. He admired himself, then closed his wings and headed downtown to Ollivander’s, the place it says he would get his wand.

That old charmer told him he needed a wand that weaked scaryness, and he declined, feeling a tug in his stomach that lead him to a spare flimsy thing, and he explained it was a dragon heartstring. He also chose redwood, slightly bendy. He waddled around, hoping to find a bathroom, when he stumbled upon a motel to stay at. It was nice and cosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Harry meets one of his mates!


	4. Morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nod, determined to befriend my mate and diss my stalkers.

For 5 more years, Harry lived in that motel, getting to know everyone who frequently visits and all the shops. Finally, at eleven, his letter comes through the window on an owl. He takes it off, and reads the Hogwarts letter, and frowns when he sees Dumbledore’s name. Oh well. He accepts, and packs for the trip, ready to claim his lordships.

Harry went up to the nearest Goblin, and recited in the Goblin Language, “May your gold overflow.” When the Goblin answered, he revealed his reason for visiting. After a couple minutes, the Goblin told him about his vaults, how they are only openable by him, and his lordships. He could claim all the following lordships: Potter, Evered, Peverell, Slytherin, and Black. Unfortunately, by claiming the Slytherin lordship, he would have to announce his presence publicly to get control of the lordship, for he would have to join the Wizengamot as a sacred Slytherin Lord and Heir. He gladly took the four remaining rings, and put them on, waiting. The first one to accept his magic was the Potter ring, then Evered, Peverell, and Black. A warm feeling, similar to laying in the sun, tickled his body.

After the trip to the bank, where Harry finally got his lordships, he heads to get his stuff, when he runs into a poofy haired girl. She took one look at me, and sneered, “Hm? A first-year? Have you seen Potter? I’m going to be his best friend.” He replied, “He wouldn’t want to be with a smug idiot like you.” She gasped and ran off somewhere. I see someone with red hair come down the train hallway, looking for someone. I quickly hide my scar with my hair, and he walks right past me. Sighing, I play with my pet owl, Hedwig. He comes back, sees the empty space, and enters, moaning about how Harry Potter isn’t on the train. “Who are you?”, I ask. He explains proudly about him being a Weasley, and thinking I wouldn’t remember his last name on the “Loyalties List.” Whoever Ginny Weasley is is going to have a fit. “I’m Harry, and I don’t want to be your friend you prat.” I sashay out of there, and enter a mostly filled compartment with a blond boy and two other boys.

I suddenly feel a pull towards the blonde, a mate tug, and he looks at me with wide eyes. “My mate! I’m Draco, what’s yours? Your name, of course.”, he says, and I tell him my name and my creature insurance. I find out he’s a Griffin, and I smile. Armed with my test, I review everything I’ve found out:

**Mates** :

_Human - Unknown - Eleven_

_Centaur - Unknown - Ten_

_Griffin - Draco Malfoy - Eleven_

_Mermaid/Man - Unknown - Thirteen_

_**Magical** **Items** : _

_Wand - Redwood, dragon heartstring, slightly bendy (Ollivander)_

_Hat - Not Found_

_Familiar - Not Found_

_Pet - Snowy Owl (Hedwig)_

_Mates - (1) Found, Draco Malfoy_

_Homes - Motel Room 117, Leaky Cauldron Way_

I nod, determined to befriend my mate and diss my stalkers. I quickly pull a wandless illusion spell around the compartment, watching my Mate and his friends drop their jaws. I smile, and concentrate, focusing on talking to Draco telepathically.

_Draco?_

_Yes, Harry?_

_Wandless magic is pretty easy, I can teach it to you. I promise._

_Your wings are beautiful._

_Thank you._

Draco sighs, and removes the illusion charm from his wings and face. His once blond hair is now curly, chocolate hair up to his shoulders. His eyes are brown, with gold specks. His wings were the prettiest of all. Golden brown, every other wing is naturally green, the slytherin’s color. Harry gasps, and touches them lightly, Draco blushed lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Hogwarts and Sorting!


End file.
